Revelando Segredos
by Ambar-chan
Summary: Warning: Yaoi Fiction ][ One Shot ][ Após um sonho, Trunks está decidido a lutar por quem realmente ama…


**Aviso:** _Isto é uma FanFiction Yaoi (relação entre homens) por isso se não gostarem deste tipo de Fiction, eu aconselho a não ler. Ficaram avisados! _

**Titulo:** _Revelando Segredos_

**Sumário:** _Após um sonho, Trunks está decidido a lutar por quem realmente ama…_

* * *

Trunks tinha algo sério de que precisava falar com Goten. Precisava dizer-lhe o quanto ele era importante para si, não só pelo facto de ser o seu melhor amigo, mas sim porque sentia por ele mais do que uma simples amizade. Na verdade sempre sentira por Goten, o que nunca tinha sentido por ninguém. O qual todos chamam de primeiro amor.

Ambos sempre falavam de que as raparigas faziam sofrer muitos os rapazes e que por vezes se faziam difícil. Goten, principalmente, sabia que as raparigas que este atraía eram sempre aquelas que nadam percebiam da vida e que se apaixonavam por coisas que eram simplesmente normais.

Goten precisava de alguém que o amasse de verdade e que se preocupasse tanto com ele como ele com a pessoa. Era muito protector e não conseguia ver nada ser feito da forma errada. Mas por vezes tinha que guardar para si os seus sentimentos, pois sabia que não iriam ser bem ouvidos.

Foram os dois sair pela floresta perto da casa de Goku. Era ali o local que escolhiam para treinar. Podiam utilizar os seus poderes na totalidade e não precisavam de ter o cuidado rigoroso que tinham na Cápsula.

Trunks ia decidido a dizer a verdade a Goten, mesmo que isso lhe estragasse a amizade, o que também era mau. Mas se não lhe falasse ira-se arrepender para o resto da vida. Era um risco que ele tinha que correr. Sabia que da sua família iria ter o maior apoio, até mesmo de Vegeta, pois ambos tinham conversado sobre o assunto. O que admirou muito Trunks, pois pensava que o pai lhe iria dar a maior tareia do mundo, ou deixar de lhe falar.

- Goten, preciso de falar contigo. – Começou Trunks.

- Passou-se alguma coisa de errado?

- Não, não é nada de grave, acho eu…quer dizer, não é nada de mau com a terra, mas é uma coisa que eu preciso de te dizer e que não consigo. Mas desta vez tem mesmo que ser…

- Então anda, vamos sentar-nos ali e contas-me o que se passa.

- Está bem…

Caminharam os dois para perto de um rochedo perto do riu e sentaram-se numa rocha encostada á margem. Goten pensou em contar a Trunks tudo o que sentia também, mas iria esperar que o amigo falasse sobre o seu problema, e só depois lhe contaria. Começou a preocupar-se, ao ver o rosto preocupado de Trunks. Deveria ser algo difícil de contar pois nunca tinha visto Trunks tão preocupado.

- Bem Goten…eu falei sobre isto com o meu pai e ele percebeu-me, o que eu de facto fiquei bastante admirado. E pensei…se o meu pai, que é o Vegeta, compreendeu, porque é que o meu amigo Goten não iria compreender? È algo natural nas pessoas, nem todos temos que ser iguais e devemos ser aceites da mesma forma…

- Trunks, diz-me o que se passa, eu vou ajudar-te. Seja o que for…

- Goten, ontem á noite, eu tive um sonho, que me fez pensar muito. E é graças a esse sonho e ao apoio do meu pai eu estou aqui a falar contigo. Foi um sonho que me deixou muito preocupado.

Goten estava em pulgas para saber o que Trunks tinha para lhe contar. Queria dizer-lhe para ir directo ao assunto mas preferiu esperar pois sabia que não estava a ser fácil para Trunks falar sobre aquilo…que ele ainda não sabia o que era, mas que sentia ser algo muito importante.

- No meu sonho – continuou Trunks – tu tinhas morrido, mesmo frente a mim. E eu não pude fazer nada para impedir a tua morte, pois não me conseguia mexer de onde estava. Sofrias mesmo diante dos meus olhos e eu a pensar no que poderia ter feito ou dito, e que não disse. E mesmo num sonho…imaginar aquilo…mesmo num sonho, foi difícil para mim, porque eu nunca te quero perder. Por nada…

- Trunks…

- Espera Goten, deixa-me terminar por favor. – Goten deixou Trunks continuar – E por ter tido esse sonho, eu decidi que iria contar-te tudo aquilo que nunca, antes, tive coragem de contar a ninguém…de dizer de uma forma tão verdadeira… Eu Amo-te. Como amigo e como amor. Sinto aquele amor que todos chamam de o Primeiro. És tu o meu primeiro amor. Sim. E aquele sonho fez-me pensar no que poderia acontecer caso eu nunca te dissesse o que na realidade sentia. Não sei como é que vais reagir a uma notícia destas, mas espero sinceramente que acredites no que eu te estou a dizer. Não é nenhuma mentira, é a realidade mais importante que até agora eu tive.

Alguns minutos de silêncio passaram entre eles os dois. Trunks olhava para o horizonte e Goten olhava para Trunks. Tinha sido uma grande novidade, na realidade, mas era a novidade pela qual ele ansiava. Nunca tinha pensado que Trunks o amava da mesma forma que ele amava Trunks. E saber disso fê-lo feliz.

Por outro lado, Trunks estava mais calmo e contente pois Goten não reagira da forma que esta tinha imaginado. O seu silêncio deixava-o na dúvida, mas era melhor o silêncio do que um murro ou a amizade perdida.

- Trunks… eu acredito mesmo. E sei o que estás a sentir pois eu sinto o mesmo. – Trunks olhou surpreso para Goten – Talvez tenha sido um pouco covarde por não dizer, mas estava decidido a dizer-te depois do que tinhas para falar comigo. Nunca imaginei o que se tratava o teu problema, mas fiquei feliz por saber que me amas da mesma forma que eu a ti. E tal como tu disseste Se o teu pai, que é o vegeta percebeu, porque é que eu não ia compreender? Podes contar comigo para tudo, mas tudo mesmo…até para te amar pois não duvides que eu te amo. Porque sim, eu também te amo.

Ambos se abraçaram e prometeram ficar juntos para sempre, enfrentariam qualquer coisa, desde que estivessem juntos.

_Fim

* * *

Fiction bem pequena mas do qual eu me orgulho muito de ter feito. Acho que estes dois são um casal que, meu deus, eu adoro. Bem...agora só me resta ver as vossas reacções. Fiz ai o Vegeta bem querido, mas não sei como ele reageria... Obrigaduh e intéhh_


End file.
